Solitude
by Erodee
Summary: Itachi était las. Il s'ennuyait tellement depuis son retour que la mort lui aurait semblé presque préférable en fin de compte. Il était seul. Ce texte à été retravaillé trois fois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je n'en suis pas hyper satisfaite !


Itachi était las.

Il s'ennuyait tellement depuis son retour que la mort lui aurait semblé presque préférable en fin de compte.

Il était seul.

Après son combat avec Sasuke, il avait tellement été fier de son petit frère qu'il n'avait eu aucune peur de mourir, c'était la finalité de son histoire tout simplement, mais contre toute attente il n'avait pas sombré.

Une vieille femme l'avait trouvé là et avait appelé à l'aide pour le ramener dans un lieu sûr, elle c'était occupé de lui et l'avait soigné, elle c'était appliqué à prendre soin de lui alors même que le reste de son village lui avait dit de se méfier de l'étranger qu'il était. Une vieille bique têtue, voilà sur quoi il était tombé. L'Uchiwa n'avait pas trop su comment la remercier, il n'avait également plus aucun endroit où aller puisqu'il était censé ne plus vivre... Il était donc resté là et avait aidé comme il pouvait les villageois dans leur diverse activité. Ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils avaient bien fini par deviner qui il était, mais personne ne sembla lui en tenir rigueur et, étrangement, cela le soulagea. Il avait eu besoin de cette paix depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant de la trouver.

La guerre était arrivé après ça et avec elle le chaos qui détruisit sa tranquillité.

Les pilleurs ne mirent pas longtemps à atterrir dans le village reculé et, alors qu'il était partit cherché des herbes pour le guérisseur du village, il retrouva seulement des corps et des cendres à son retour.

La rage, celle qui l'avait toujours accompagné et dons il avait réussi à se défaire en ces lieux, cette rage brûlante refit surface comme une vieille amie et il partit sur leurs traces, sachant très bien à quoi pouvait le mener la vengeance il les tua pourtant tous, sans exception. Quand il voulut suivre la piste du tout dernier, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été le premier à le trouver et qu'il avait déjà trépassé, son petit frère avait été plus rapide que lui, mais l'homme avait eu la stupidité d'attaquer un groupe de Ninja expérimenté.

Sasuke ne put longtemps cacher sa surprise de le voir là, tout comme ses camarades, mais c'est le regard nacré de la Hyuga qui attira le plus son attention. Un regard triste, a n'en pas douter, et triste pour lui, ce qu'il ne comprit que lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre un objet : un collier ayant pour pendentif le signe de la famille Uchiwa, son collier qu'il avait offert à la vieille femme en remerciement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il avait eu tant de mal à le lui faire accepter... Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle ne le portait plus quand il avait découvert son corps au milieu de son linge, couvert de sang.

Il avait porté son regard sur la jeune fille en prenant l'objet, la remercient silencieusement et il sut qu'elle avait été témoin d'une partie de la scène. Le village ne devait probablement pas être assez loin du champ de vision de son Byakugan, elle devait sûrement sécuriser les abords de la forêt qu'ils traversaient et étaient tombés sur le spectacle. Il ne se préoccupa pas de savoir s'il était suivi ou non par les autres, mais il devait retourner au village afin d'y nettoyer ce qui s'était déroulé et apporter un peu de paix à ses malheureux qui lui avaient permis d'obtenir tant de sérénité.

Il prit soin de creuser chaque trou lui-même et de déposer les corps aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait, il ne voulait pas que ceux-ci soient dévorés par les animaux ou qu'ils pourrissent au soleil. Le plus dur fut de prendre celui de la femme, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, elle avait été tellement gentille avec lui que la voir ainsi lui fit atrocement mal. Il entendit des sons étouffer de choc et comprit que son frère et son équipe avaient dû le suivre finalement. La scène était plutôt moche alors il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, même s'il trouva ça déplacé, un peu comme s'ils allaient déranger les morts. Il déposa le corps fragile dans son dernier lit et reboucha avec soin le trou.

Après un moment, il sentit la main de son frère sur son bras le serrer légèrement, comme pour lui montrer son soutient, Sasuke avait comprit que c'était important même s'il ne lui raconterait l'histoire que bien plus tard.

Il finit par rentrer au village avec eux, la Guerre était terminée, et il apprit ce qui s'était passé au fil des discussions pendant le trajet qui les ramenaient à Konoha : il savait qui était mort, blessés, les combats, les techniques incroyables,... Mais pour une raison qu'il ignora à ce moment, tous chuchotaient quand ils évoquaient un certain Neji, il avait compris qu'il était mort et que cela était une épreuve difficile pour la demoiselle aux yeux de nacre, Hinata, mais Sasuke lui expliqua plus tard que c'était un Hyuga également, le cousin de la jeune fille, et qu'ils étaient proches à la façon d'un frère et d'une sœur.

Son arrivée n'avait pas fait l'unanimité, il s'y attendait, mais il commença à rapidement être lassé d'être dévisagé sans cesse. A aucun moment, lorsqu'il sortait, il ne réussissait à trouver cette paix qu'il avait obtenue quelque temps plus tôt et cela le rendait maussade. Au détour de l'une de ses promenades, pour réapprendre à connaître ce village qui avait été le sien, il était tombé sur le cimetière du village et y avait trouvé un lieu de quiétude. Il finit donc par s'y rendre chaque jour afin de ne subir la curiosité de personne.

La tombe de Neji Hyuga était propre, fleurit, dans un coin éloigné comme pour montrer le respect qui était dû à la famille dont il faisait partie. Les premiers temps, il avait surtout pensé à ce que sa propre tombe aurait ressemblé et fut un peu jaloux de celle du jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas connu. Les jours passants, il avait finit par y rester de plus en plus longtemps, appréciant le calme qui accompagnait cette place, et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu.

Chaque jour, Hinata ce rendait sur la tombe de son cousin pour la nettoyer et y déposer de nouvelles fleurs, chaque matin elle venait avant de commencer sa journée et chaque matin elle dépérissait un peu plus encore. Comme lui, Hinata ne vivait pas, elle survivait, seule. L'aîné des Uchiwa savait que son état inquiétait les autres, son frère lui en avait parlé à plusieurs reprises et cela l'avait étonné de voir du souci chez lui également, mais personne ne savait comment l'aider, leurs efforts avaient été vint.

Plus que les mots, il avait finit par voir cela de ses propres yeux et sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait finit par mettre un point d'honneur à être présent lors de chacune de ses visites, caché pour lui permettre d'avoir de l'intimité, mais présent pour souffrir avec elle.

Alors voilà, comme chaque jour il déambulait dans le village pour se rendre au cimetière et comme chaque jour, il était las de cette vie.

Il ne pouvait plus être Ninja parce que son cas était en discussion, les habitants continuaient de le regarder avec méfiance ou même méchanceté, il ne pouvait se rendre utiles pour personne et les seuls moments ou il était autorisé à lâcher un peu de pression c'était lors des entraînements qu'il effectuait avec son frère. Il ne pouvait donc faire beaucoup d'autres choses que ce rendre au cimetière où il trouverait au moins un peu de calme et de solitude, personne n'y allait pour le dévisager.

Cependant, contrairement à son habitude, il ne se dirigea pas directement sur la tombe du jeune Hyuga et prit un autre chemin pour se diriger vers des sépultures qui lui étaient plus personnelles, il ni était jamais allé auparavant, mais il en ressentait le besoin aujourd'hui. Une fois qu'il fut devant elles, il ne trouva pourtant rien à dire, il relut encore et encore les noms qui y étaient gravés et fut donc surpris d'entendre quelqu'un prés de lui.

_ _Tu sembles toujours savoir quoi dire à Neji, pendant des heures tu lui parles, et tu n'as rien à dire à tes parents ?_

Les yeux si étranges de la jeune fille étaient encore rougis, signe qu'elle avait déjà pleuré si tôt dans la journée, mais elle semblait plus sereine que les jours précédents. A y repenser, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler jusqu'à présent, sa voix était douce et sa remarque le fit sourire, bien qu'il ne le fasse jamais. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle portait ce fameux kimono blanc qui lui allait si bien, couvert de motif de fleurs et de papillons gris et lilas, elle était vraiment belle avec ce kimono.

_ _ça me semble facile, sûrement parce que je ne le connaissais pas... Comment sais-tu..._

_ _Je te vois parfois, avant que tu disparaisses, mais là encore je sais que tu n'es jamais loin de nous. Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais ? Je pense qu'il aurait aimé ta compagnie... Tu peux continuer de venir.._

_ _Tu es la seule qui vient_

_ _Neji n'a plus de parent vivant et c'est probablement trop tôt encore pour mon père. Il ne peut pas se montrer si faible_

_ _Les Hyuga et leur fierté._

Elle se mit à rire et, encore une fois, il se dit que sa voix était très douce.

__ Sûrement.. Je sais qu'il aimait Neji comme son propre fils, mais tu es bien placé pour savoir comment cela ce passe_

_ _Oui_

La fierté, l'honneur, la force,... Toutes ses choses faisaient parties de leur sang, de leur héritage, être faible face à la mort n'était donc pas permis non plus et pleurer était une preuve de faiblesse. Ils ne pouvaient souffrir librement comme d'autre, l'image était la priorité, aussi il comprenait bien la réaction du chef de clan des Hyuga. Si son amour était sincère, se rendre sur les lieux ne lui permettrait pas de rester maître de lui-même.

Elle lui sourit en sortant une des fleurs de Lys du bouquet qu'elle portait afin de la déposer sur la tombe de la mère de l'aîné Uchiwa et cela le toucha profondément.

_ _Je pourrais en prendre un peu plus la prochaine fois, si tu me le permets ?_

_ _Oui.. S'il te plaît.._

Elle sourit à nouveau et posa sa main sur son bras avant de le laisser à nouveau seul, ce qui le terrifia un instant sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Il contempla les deux tombes sans trouver plus de choses à dire. Là où les mots semblaient sortir naturellement quand il parlait à l'Hyuga, il ne trouva que le vide. Itachi se mit donc assis prés d'eux et resta silencieux ce qui lui sembla plusieurs heures, ce rappelant des moments qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble, les souvenirs étant peut-être plus significatifs. Avant de ce lever, il posa la main sur la pierre où se trouvait le nom de sa mère et ferma les yeux un instant, imaginant son visage rayonnant alors qu'elle l'appelait, et il ne put retenir une larme de s'échapper.

_ _Je suis tellement désolé..._

Il se leva pour prendre la direction de la sortie, d'autres habitants commençaient à se présenter, mais il ce rendit compte qu'il était attendu. Hinata lui fit un signe de la main.

_ _Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait rentrer ensemble aujourd'hui ?_

_ _Pourquoi pas_

Elle lui offrit le soleil alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire éblouissant et ils prirent le chemin du retour non sans devoir faire face aux regards surpris des gens qu'ils rencontraient.

Sans trop comprendre de quelle manière, la discussion s'installa entre eux, accompagnés de sourires et même parfois de rires et ils arrivèrent devant le domaine Hyuga un peu trop vite à leur goût. Quand il se détourna pour partir de son côté, cette solitude qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt, cette peur, le prit à nouveau et il dut faire un effort pour ne pas trembler.

Il avait mal.

__ Itachi !_

Il se tourna rapidement vers la jeune fille qui replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs avant de s'exprimer à nouveau.

_ _Ont se voit demain... ?_

La question le surpris, tout comme la gêne qu'elle semblait ressentir d'avoir posé la question, mais sa peur s'en alla presque aussi tôt et il ne put se retenir de sourire, de sourire franchement.

_ _Oui, tous les jours._

Elle souffla un bon coup, sourit à nouveau elle aussi, et lui fit un signe avant de passer les portes du domaine.

Ils ne seraient plus seuls, plus jamais.


End file.
